Talk:Indiana Jones
This needs a better picture. This one makes it look like he was just a teacher. - 01:54, 5 December 2006 (UTC) I don't like the current one. Can't we find one from of of the original films? Darth Revan 5873 17:35, 9 February 2008 (UTC)Darth Revan 5873 should Henri Defense get his own page? should there be a separate page for the actions of Indy undertaken as the Belgian soldier (and later French spy) Henri Defense, that give more detail to those years of military service - i.e. focus on promotions, citations, and transfers. rather than redirecting Henri Defense back to Indy's page... Jawajames 04:36, 1 December 2007 (UTC) No, definatly not. Indy and Henri Defence were the same person. It would be way too confusing if Henri Defence had his own seperate page. Darth Revan 5873 17:35, 9 February 2008 (UTC)Darth Revan 5873 Canon Are the paraphernalia products canon? Why don't we add information from the games and the comics? MoffRebus 22:34, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Yeah, I think they count. Darth Revan 5873 17:35, 9 February 2008 (UTC)Darth Revan 5873 Children/grandchildren After reviewing my Young Indy bookends, I'm having trouble verifying the info on Indy's family. His daughter appears in "Ireland, April 1916", but is never explicitly called Susan, not even in the credits; she does, however, mention Lucy, who I suppose we could reasonably assume is Indy's granddaughter. Three relatives are named in the credits of "Peking, March 1910": Caroline Jones (an older granddaughter), Harry Jones (a great-grandson), and Annie Jones (great-granddaughter). Spike, of course, is reasonably well-documented, though I don't see anywhere he's called Mark. I haven't seen any reference to an Allison, and I suspect the birth years listed are pure speculation. Have I overlooked anything? If not, would there be any objections if I cleaned up this section (Older years) appropriately? --Icybro 04:21, 4 March 2008 (UTC) *Yeah, go ahead and clean this up. I've never been a follower of the novels and comics, etc., so I always assumed the birth years and some of the names were taken from some of that material. Adamwankenobi 04:50, 4 March 2008 (UTC) languages i think the list of languages that Indy is fluent in should be moved to personality and traits and out of the biography (on the world tour in 1908-1910) - and also probably needs some references. specifically, what source says that Indy speaks Swahili fluently? (because if he did, he wouldn't need Sgt. Barthelemy to translate "mungo kidogo" (little god, in Swahili) from the Askari soldiers in Dec 1916). He does seem to speak Kikongo (or some other Congo-basin language that Barthelemy and Zimu speak). Jawajames 02:55, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Page name I think this should be moved to Henry Walton Jones, Jr.. Wookieepedia has set a good precedent of using full names for characters (we seemed to have adopted it here as well). And since this isn't Wikipedia, there's no "notability" or "best-known" guidelines to follow. Adamwankenobi 19:09, 9 May 2008 (UTC) *I think this page should be an exception to the rule. Like Wookieepedia's Grievous/Qymaen jai Sheelal shenanigans. [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 19:56, 9 May 2008 (UTC) **I think you should just do it the way we do it on Wookieepedia. Just have it as "Indiana Jones" because that's his most used name. It's pretty much the Same as Grievous. Have Indiana Jones as the article's name, but put something like this "Indiana Jones, born Henry Walton Jones Jr., blah blah blah" and put Henry Walton Jones Jr. and Indiana Jones both in bold. That and have the article's name either his nickname (Indiana Jones) or his real name, and have his real name (or nickname, depending on what the article name would be) just re-direct to this article. Get it? --The Wolfe22 22:56, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Just have Indianna Jones, redirected from Henry Walton Jones, Jr. Like on Wookieepedia, Darth Vader, redirected from Anakin Skywalker. LeiaOrganicSolo 13:55, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Young Indiana Jones Bookends I thought Lucas removed the George Hall bookends from the YIJ episodes because it's no longer canon. I wouldn't consider it canon any longer. *Lucas never publically gave a reason for removing the bookends, and they're still canon in the Indycron. Even if they weren't, I think the bookends are too important to not include (which is also how Memory Alpha feels Star Trek: The Animated Series). Adamwankenobi 05:54, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Spalko and Mc Hale It is unknown if they died. They entered a paralel dimension. No, we don't know if Mac died, but Spalko spontanusly combusted into flames from the amount of knowledge she was recieveing. I still do wonder about Mac though......Lego Ninja Turtle 14:32, September 2, 2011 (UTC)Lego Ninja Turtle Dividing up the page. Right now the page is really long - 306kb (when a page that is 32kb is considered long). Do we really need in-depth summaries of every single young indy adventure, on this page.. or can they be spun into other pages, and only keep a 3 or 4 sentence summary of Jones' experience on this page? same thing with some of the other adventures from non-movie sources. should we keep it minimal with a link to a more expanded write-up of Jones' role in those adventures? the problem i see is that eventually this page will end up being a summary of pretty much every single IJ adventure, which is quite a lot right now, and will end up being more in the future. i think we need some guidelines on how-much-is-too-much for this page, based on the source. Jawajames 01:02, 14 January 2009 (UTC) one possibility for breaking up the page is to highlight a few of the key adventures in a time period (perhaps 2-5 year periods, based thematically), and push the full detailed year by year info to a subset of pages. Jawajames 01:01, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Yes, it´s true that the page is long, and will grow even longer. But personally I find the idea of a complete biography of Indy compelling. I mean, this could be the most detailed resumee of his "life" ever made. A great source for people who want to read about Indy´s adventures chronologically - from his point of view. Take a look at the pages for Anakin or Luke Skywalker on Wookieepedia - they´re huge, but they´re full of interesting information. And since this is an Indiana Jones wiki, shouldn´t the characters own article be comprehensive? Of course, that´s only my opinion, though. :Gunnehill, I agree that we should have a comprehensive biography of Indiana Jones, but it doesn't necessarily need to be limited to one book-length page. i think breaking it apart would be more useful. the main page could give the highlights of the off-years and then people could get more in-depth information (like when Indy was assigned to read this or that by his dad in this year) on subpages. that way, the focus for a casual reader is put on the adventures that are most significant, and someone who wants to know everything has access to everything. Jawajames 19:11, 17 January 2009 (UTC) *Got no issues with the length of a page - though it's not in chronological order - but the Old Indy bookends section has become mostly padding and repeating information already in the article. It's great that the page is comprehensive but summaries of each "this reminds me of the time" can go on the page for the episode, any he said/she said needs to be relevant if not already covered by the quotes and what isn't padding is better suited in the personality section. *I also think the page's images need to be spread out a bit better aswell with picture of the Jones y'know doing things. The page is getting cluttered, there's no need for one of Jones in the Well of Souls and the Map room just standing there. [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 18:35, 4 February 2009 (UTC) **Just noting that the YIJC stuff (except My First Adventure) needs rewritten as it's ripped from theindyexperience.com's old timeline as do the Further Adventures taken straight off the raider.net. [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 19:03, 2 March 2009 (UTC) I was thinking the same thing, when I found this old discussion. I also find the size annoying. What I would propose is to divide Indy's biography into 3 parts of his life, that means the "Carrier period", the "Phoenix-Flannery period" and "Ford-Hall period". It would serve both as a tidied chapter-ization of his biography and also an episode guide of some sorts. MoffRebusMy Talk 18:13, November 17, 2009 (UTC) *If diving the page was going to happen, I'd suggest cutting back on the specific details of stories and moving them to the relevant product pages rather than having more articles for the one guy. Vetinari(Appointment) 20:55, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I'll be happy to start dividing the page soon. I think the main article should focus on film and TV canon with brief mentions of the novels to gauge the readers' interest. What should the new articles be called? "Early life of Indiana Jones"; "Indiana Jones during World War I"' "Archaeology career of Indiana Jones"; "Later life of Indiana Jones"? Alientraveller 22:49, March 4, 2011 (UTC) *The page could be scaled back — there are sources that need to be added — but there shouldn't be seperate articles for Indy himself and we certainly shouldn't be playing favourites with the canon either. Vetinari(Appointment) 23:28, March 4, 2011 (UTC) *Hi Vetinari, long time. Yeah, we should see how much we can shave before dividing it up. But considering Jones is the protagonist of the entire franchise, doesn't he deserve multiple articles? It's no different to how a Wikipedia biography can have sub-articles for a very well-documented person. And I don't think we have to play favourites with canon considering there is a hierarchy from Lucasfilm. Wouldn't you be interested in seeing a biography as if only the 26 films existed? That's not what I'm proposing of course, the novels, comics and games were great too, but something that lends itself to that focus for the general reader skimming this article. Alientraveller 12:46, March 5, 2011 (UTC) **"Wouldn't you be interested in seeing a biography as if only the 26 films existed?" No. :p The Indycron prioritises sources when there are contradictions (and sometimes not even then) but there's one overall continuity. Said it before that I don't mind the length of an article, but the page currently has a whole paragraph dedicated to Indy and his dad being tied to a chair which is covered in one sentence on the Last Crusade article! That's the wrong way around as I see it. ;) The actual sources should be the sub-pages, so to speak. Vetinari(Appointment) 12:15, March 6, 2011 (UTC) **Yeah, I experimented by previewing what the page would look like without the expanded universe and I can see the YIJC really needs trimming, the article is essentially top-heavy. Alientraveller 14:50, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Main protagonist... I know that most of us know this, and most others probably do to, but I think it would be fitting to at least mention that Indy is the main character/main protagonist in the franchise, right? And he's a real hero :D That's what such a page usually gets stated, at the beginning. Also, while we're at it, would you say that Indy became more analytical later in his life? Maybe that should be in his "Personality and traits" section. Just an idea, I don't know if you want to use it or not, or if you have to. Indy cartoon Removed advertisment for a Indiana Jones (2014) Cartoon, maybe something for Recent Events? *Not official so nope. Vetinari(Appointment) 11:26, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Indy's golden revolver? Indiana is rumored to have a golden revolver. However, the paragraph does not mention this.-- 01:21, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Disbelief of magic In Raiders of the Lost Ark, how could Indy not believe in magic if he saw it in the prequel, The Temple of Doom? Zookeeper567 (talk) 17:37, September 11, 2019 (UTC)